forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 5/Update history
This page lists every update released for Forza Motorsport 5 on Xbox Live. Installation update There are no official patch notes for this update. Drag and Tag update Release date: December 19, 2013 *Cars costing over 1,000,000 CR have been reduced in price *Drag racing and three Tag mode are now available on Free Play, Rivals and multiplayer mode *Doubled Driver Level bonuses (35,000 CR for non-VIP members and 70,000 CR for VIP members) *Force Feedback support has been improved *Gamepad support has been improved January IGN Car Pack update Release date: January 7, 2014 *Cars of the IGN Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster January 15, 2014 update *Cars available in DLC Car Packs can be used as rental cars in Freeplay and multiplayer modes *Adjustment of the windshield damage threshold *Players can now perform engine swaps for cars from the LaFerrari Car Pack and the IGN Car Pack *Graphical fixes for the 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *Cockpit brightness has been adjusted for the 1960 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *Engine audio for the 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 has been improved when using the clutch The Smoking Tire Car Pack update Release date: February 4, 2014 *Cars of The Smoking Tire Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Players can now save replays of multiplayer races *In multiplayer, the “Time to Vote” countdown will now end once all players in the lobby have readied *Player Level wrapping issues at level 257 have been fixed *Pitting your car during a race will now repair aero damage *General multiplayer stability improvements, including improved “invite” and “join party” functionality *Drag light trees will now work correctly in multiplayer races Road America update Release date: February 18, 2014 *Five layout variations of the Road America race track have been added *Several Road America-based Career, Rivals and multiplayer mode events have been added *Cars of the Road America Booster Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster Alpinestars update Release date: March 4, 2014 *Cars of the Alpinestars Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Engine swap configurations are now displayed on the upgrade screen *Championships stuck in Road America have been fixed Xbox System update Release date: March 5-7, 2014 *Due to an Xbox One system update, the multiplayer lobby and chat system of the game have been readjusted Top Gear Car Pack update Release date: March 28, 2014 *Cars of the Top Gear Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *All cars of the game can be rented now *A bug involving the 'Owned' icon in the Buy Car menu has been fixed Long Beach update Release date: April 10, 2014 *Three layout variations of the Long Beach race track have been added *Several Long Beach-based Career, Rivals and multiplayer mode events have been added *Cars of the Long Beach Booster Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Ten Long Beach-based achievements have been added Meguiar's Car Pack update Release date: May 6, 2014 *Cars of the Meguiar's Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Front suspension settings from shared tuning setup files will set correctly Boundurant Car Pack update Release date: May 30, 2014 *Cars of the Boundurant Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Opponent cars in Ultimate Track Toys and other mini-careers with extremely lightweight opponents will upgrade correctly *Support for H-pattern shifter peripherals has been added *Manufacturer affinity badges and titles for Bentley and Fiat have been added Nürburgring update Release date: June 9, 2014 *Three layout variations of the Nürburgring race track have been added *Several Nürburgring-based Career, Rivals and multiplayer mode events have been added *Cars of the Nürburgring Car Pack have been added to the Buy Car roster *Manufacturer affinity badges and titles for Brabham have been added *Ten Nürburgring-based achievements have been added Category:Forza Motorsport 5 Category:Update history